For Science!
by shannyfish
Summary: Adler and Benanti bribe Kara with donuts in order to get her to answer questions about Krypton. Summer of Supergirl Prompt: All Things Krypton.


"Donuts normally don't come with so many questions...and why are these donuts so small?"

"It's Lara's fault," Adler told Kara with a nod of her head in the direction of her wife. This really wasn't normally how things went. Normally, she made her rounds passing out donuts and it was all part of this bigger plan to keep morale up, which was really what her wife tended to do in more of a cheery external way. Adler was just responsible for the donuts and sugar boosting her fellow DEO agents. "She said we needed more ways to bribe you into giving her answers to questions she's been pondering...so she made me buy a box of normal donuts and a box of these tiny wimpy ones…"

"You're not helping things," Benanti said as she poked her wife in the side.

Adler just glared at her.

"So, what kind of bribery is this?" Kara asked them. "What do you want to know?"

"About Krypton," Benanti spoke up and then shrugged. "I'm curious."

"And also, if you don't answer her questions then I'll have to hear about it," Adler said as she held up another of the tiny donuts for Kara.

The young superhero just looked between the two of them for a minute before taking the donut. "How many questions are there exactly?"

"Do you really need a number?"

"I'm just wondering if this is a thing that's going to take all day… I _do_ have CatCo."

Benanti suddenly had a list out, Adler had watched her write it during their breakfast with Charlie...and actually Charlie had even contributed some excellent questions. Alice was actually curious to some of the answers, but at the same time...Kara had to have complex feelings about Krypton. It had been her home for half of her life...and everything and everyone on it had died when her parents had sent her and her cousin to Earth. Adler was fairly sure that you never completely got over your world and your people being destroyed, no matter how much time had passed.

Adler grabbed the list from her wife and handed it over to Kara. "Maybe it would be faster if you just had them…" She didn't miss the glare from her wife. She really didn't care at that point. Someone was going to see them and intervene, which meant Alex or the boss. They'd at the very least give the whole 'really' look accompanied by the arm cross. Alice couldn't help it, though, Lara really wanted to know these things...for whatever reason. So, here they were...with donuts.

"So, Krypton was quite beautiful," Kara started as she looked down at the list in her hands. "Red sun, that's why no super powers like here." Her head tilted to the side. "Marriage was a tricky thing. Kryptonians often married quite young and for those in the more noble houses, there was arranged marriages…"

" _Seriously_?" Adler asked, she just couldn't help it. It just rolled out.

"I'm not saying that we were completely one hundred percent advanced compared to Earth, but they had their reasons," Kara said with a shrug. "Not saying that they were right."

As Kara went through Lara's list, it wasn't just more about Krypton and Kara they were learning, but how similar they were to Kryptonians… They were all capable of evolving, of moving forward, of changing the way they thought, and they were also prone to making mistakes. One thing that Alice knew was that she would always be thankful that Kara had been sent to their planet and had found Alex's family...and had become Supergirl.

"Ooooooh-kay," Kara said as she folded up the paper in her hand. "Not going to even answer that one."

"Which one?" Lara asked both curiously and obviously slightly disappointed. Kara pushed the piece of paper into her hands. "I mean, I think they're all pretty good questions…"

"The last one?" Kara asked with her arms folded over her chest.

Opening the piece of paper again, Lara's eyes seemed to twinkle a bit more than normal. "Oh...right, so that was completely a scientific question?"

Kara just seemed more amused now.

So, Adler leaned over to look at the paper in her wife's hands. "Oh for fuck's sake, Lara!" she exclaimed. "You wanted to know about Superman's penis?!"

"For science!"

"I thought that-" Kara started to say and then flailed her hands up and down.

Adler just sighed and shook her head. Her wife might not normally care about penises, but she _was_ a curious person. "She's not going to stop until she knows," Alice reluctantly put out there. That just seemed to fluster Kara. It was likely extremely odd to her that Lara wanted to know about a penis (and the penis of Kara's cousin, at that) when she was married to another woman. The longer that they were waiting for the answer, though, Adler wondered too. They called him the Man of Steel and her the Girl of Steel. Were all their body parts steel-like?

"Seriously? I don't know… I don't _want_ to know!" Kara freaked a bit.

Lara was apparently not letting this go. She started to move towards Kara with her hands up and making a squeezing motion. "But like if I grabbed your boobs-"

"Oh-kay!" Adler said. This was a little too far. They didn't need to scare poor Kara away, the city still needed Supergirl. She was certain that Alex was going to get texted about this awkward conversation. Grabbing her wife with one hand, she yanked her back against her and then handed Kara the remainder of the tiny donuts. "I think that you've more than earned these."

"Good talk," Kara said before disappearing.

Alice turned her wife around and just rolled her eyes. " _Really_? Were you _really_ going to grab her boobs?"

"We're both women with boobs…" Lara said with a shrug.

"That doesn't mean that we want other woman coming up on the street grabbing _our_ boobs to check for firmness," Adler said with a shake of her head.

"We're not _strangers_ ," Lara pointed out. "And it was for _science_!"

"Yeah...I want you to tell Alex that when she wants to know what the fuck went on."

* * *

The End.


End file.
